


True Love Cures All

by wolfie_winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Episode Related, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfie_winchester/pseuds/wolfie_winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas seek out Cain to figure out how to deal with the Mark. What Dean doesn't expect is the father of murder telling him that he's basically a Disney princess in need of True Love's kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Love Cures All

As reluctant as Dean is to let Metatron go, he knows it’s probably for the best. They wouldn’t get any further information from him if Dean had killed him. He rubs absently at the Mark as he drives home after meeting with Claire. He’d almost killed those idiots and if she hadn’t been there, watching him with the same fear in her eyes as before, Dean wouldn’t have hesitated to bury that axe in both their skulls. Now more than ever does he realize how important it is that he remove this thing.

 

Once he gets home, they try to puzzle out the tidbit of information that Dean had managed to squeeze out of the scribe of God before Cas had blown the door to smithereens.

 

“The river ends at the source,” he mutters to himself, wondering what on Earth that could mean.

 

“What do you think it means?” Cas asks. After making peace with Claire, Cas had come back to the bunker to discuss their next plan of action now that Metatron is locked up again.

 

“I don’t know, man,” Dean sighs, rubbing a hand over his face.

 

Cas sits down next to him and adopts a thoughtful look. Dean can almost see the lightbulb go off above the angel’s head and he can’t help but be a little hopeful that Cas will have the answer to everything.

 

“Cain is the one who gave you the Mark. I suppose you could consider that ‘the source’. Perhaps talking to him will clear things up?” Cas suggests.

 

Dean thinks about that. Like Sam had said, Cain learned to live with the Mark and while Dean is not about to do anything of the sort, maybe the guy will have some tips. It’s better than sitting at the bunker waiting for Dean to finally lose it.

 

“Maybe,” he says, looking at Cas. “Can’t hurt to pay him a visit.”

 

It takes a while but they finally manage to locate Cain. He’s about the same as the first time Dean had met him, gruff and very displeased about Dean and Cas dropping in unannounced. But now that they’re here, Dean’s not going to leave until he gets some answers. Cain sits down in a chair in his living room and stares up at the both of them.

 

“Your brother was right. Fighting it is half the battle,” Cain finally says. “There is one other thing I had that helped me.”

 

“What?” Dean asks, finally happy that there’s an end in sight for this mess.

 

“Colette. She pulled me out of the darkness, made me human again, or close enough to put down the blade,” Cain says, eyes distant with the memory of his deceased love.

 

Dean blinks once and then scoffs.

 

“So, what? True love? That’s what’s going to cure me?” Dean says skeptically. His hope fades a bit. He knew he might not like the answer, but he hadn’t realized how ridiculous it would be. Or how impossible. People like him, they don’t get to have someone close to them. Dean poisons everything and everyone he touches. No act of love or anything is going to save him.

 

“Dean, he has a point,” Cas says, snapping Dean out of his thoughts.

 

“Yeah, well, last time I checked, I’m not a friggin Disney princess. Besides, I don’t have anyone like that,” he says.

 

“Don’t you?” Cain says, looking from Dean to Cas.

 

“What are you implying?” Dean asks nervously, inching away from Cas.

 

“Nothing. But from what I’ve heard, he’s given up everything to save you. You should let him for once,” Cain says. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have errands to run.”

 

With that, the man disappears, leaving Cas and Dean alone in his living room. Dean clears his throat and then looks at Cas. Could Cain be right? As much as Dean doesn’t deserve it, Cas has pulled his sorry ass out of the fire more times that Dean can count. He doesn’t want to believe that this thing between him and Cas could be love, but the little spark of hope in his chest is starting to grow against the hunter’s will. Cas watches him for a second and smiles. The spark turns into a flame.

 

“Cas, do you...?” He can’t bring himself to finish the sentence, but like always, Cas seems to know without him saying.

 

“Yes, Dean.”

 

 


End file.
